Big patterns are desirable in embroidering stitchings of the sewing machine. The patterns are produced by cooperation of the right-left movements of the needle and the back-forth movements of the feed dog, and pattern sizes are determined in dependence upon the amount of lateral movement of the needle. Forming of big patterns is difficult, since the lateral amplitude of the needle is limited by crossing conditions of the needle and a loop taker.
There has been a proposal of forming bigger patterns by moving the fabric feed dog in the right-left direction in addition to the right-left movements of the needle. However, at the right-left movements of the feed dog, if the fabric to be stitched is large in size, the amount of movement does not always agree with the lateral feeding amount, and a desired pattern is deformed, and when the fabric is thin, it is easily shrinked.
For producing large patterns, the fabric expanding means is controlled as industrial embroidering machines, but a driving device is cumbersome and complicated.
It is an object of the invention to propose an embroidering device in a sewing machine having conventional right-left movements of the needle and back-forth movements of a fabric feed dog and which is small in size and simple.